Geoshea Theft Auto: Stuart's World Showcase Adventure
''Geoshea Theft Auto: Stuart's World Showcase Adventure ''is an interactive game/scavenger hunt experience at Universal Studios Florida, Universal Studios Hollywood, and Universal Studios Japan. The attraction is based on Universal Pictures and 2Big3k's 2009 animated film Geoshea Theft Auto ''and its franchise, loosely based on the 2000 video game, ''Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition and the Geoshea ''series. In the ride, Guests were recruited to San Andreas, to become part of the famous police league The Ballas Gang. However, Sideshow Bob, the main antagonist of Fox's animated TV sitcom The Simpsons, created by Matt Groening, helped Norman escape from prison to get revenge on the Ballas Gang members and destroy the world. So, they and the Ballas Gang need to save the world from supervillains. Customized cellphones acted as Walkie Talkies to receive clues and directions of where to go in the World Showcase pavilions and to control top-secret equipment hidden inside the pavilions. At least most of the characters from the film make an appearance, all voiced by their original actors. The attraction replaced [https://kimpossible.fandom.com/wiki/Kim_Possible_World_Showcase_Adventure ''Kim Possible World Showcase Adventure] in Florida. Stuart's World Showcase Adventure was included in park admission. Original footage for the ride can be seen in the queue, and there is also a pre-show video. Along with the attraction is a gift shop called San Andreas Super Store. History In an interview for Travel Weekly on March 12, 2012, Thomas L. Williams, chairman of Universal Parks and Resorts, revealed that the Kim Possible World Showcase Adventure would be converted to an adventure involving Geoshea Theft Auto later in the year. The Kim Possible World Showcase Adventure closed on May 18, 2012, a week before the release of the second film. Construction immediately began on Geoshea Theft Auto: Stuart's World Showcase Adventure, with several of the Kim Possible infrastructure items being destroyed if they were not going to be re-used or repurposed for the new attraction. A soft opening for the new GSTA Stuart Adventure was held on June 15, 2012 and the official opening took place on June 23. Missions Missions took place in the San Andreas, Mexico, Norway, China, Japan, France, Germany and the United Kingdom Pavilions, with a different villain for each pavilion. Ride summary Queue To enter the ride's queue area, visitors must walk through San Andreas, which leads inside to the hallway. While the riders are in the queue, various HD television monitors display clips from Geoshea Theft Auto and Geoshea Theft Auto 2 billed as moments from Stuart's past, as well as live animated footage from San Andreas. Just before entering the pre-show area, they pass an unmanned kiosk where customized cell phones are walkie talkies for use during the main ride. The queue area ends with a sign instructing guests to wait for a short time before entering the fun room, where the Ballas Gang can spend some time having fun. Pre-show cutscene 1 While in the fun room, riders line-up into rows to wait for a confirmation from Stuart on a TV screen facing the riders. As Stuart appears in the TV screen, he says that the riders will be ready to go on a World Showcase Adventure around the world in just 5 minutes or so. But The Advisor (Buzzy) appears whispering to Stuart that Norman and Sideshow Bob had escaped prison once again. Carl "CJ" Johnson was then dismissed as Stuart tells the riders that Norman and Sideshow Bob had escaped prison once again, so it's up to Stuart, Buzzy, and their friends to stop their enemies once and for all, before it's too late. Stuart's TV signal was then interrupted by Norman Babcock, as he said to the riders that he, and Sideshow Bob will rule San Andreas, but Sideshow Bob tells Norman that they will take over the whole world, not just San Andreas. Norman then continues talking to the riders. He said to them that if the Stuart and his friends spoiled their plans, Norman and Sideshow Bob will end up in jail. So, Sideshow Bob and Norman let the passengers go back to the message from Stuart as the TV signal dissolves back into Stuart. He wants to know where was he before he got interrupted, but soon Stuart realized and tells Carl "CJ" Johnson to lead the passengers into the Ballas house meeting room, where Stuart, The Advisor (Buzzy), Carl "CJ" Johnson, and the rest of the gang creates plans to stop Norman Babcock once and for all. Pre-show cutscene 2 Riders are then ushered into the pre-flight "meeting" room by a Ballas Gang member. Here, Stuart leads the Ballas Gang into a backstage area where Abraham Simpson, Maggie Simpson, Jorge the Minion, Phil the Minion, Bob the Minion, and all of Gru's shortest minions were told not to ride due to certain safety restrictions including heart conditions, motion sickness, fear of not having escape, fear of being in closed or small spaces or rooms, fear of heights, or any other similar conditions, that were not recommended to ride. Grampa falls asleep while Bob and some of Gru's shortest minions took Maggie outside of the ride. While Phil waits in the backstage area, he then sneaks into a nuclear reactor room, causing him to grow larger and taller. Meanwhile, Stuart leads the Ballas Gang into a ride room where he tells them to enjoy the ride, before Sideshow Bob and Norman appeared. Norman knocks Stuart out and tells the Ballas Gang to enter the ride vehicle. Bloo enters, followed by the rest of the Ballas Gang (except Grampa, Maggie, and other Gru's shortest minions). Stuart, after being knocked out, enters the ride as well. Sideshow Bob and Norman then tells the Ballas Gang and the riders, that they must watch a safety video from Carl "CJ" Johnson, Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris, Stuart and the minions, and Norman. The screen then displays a recap of the safety reminders while riders are ushered into the main ride room. Ride After the riders enter the ride vehicle, which was stylized as a car, Stuart appears on a TV screen in the ride cabin and tells the guests that they are with him. He then tells the riders to be quiet so he can study for a math test, because if he gets a C or higher, he will come back to the Ballas Gang house after the ride, but if he gets a D or an F, he will get kicked out of Gru's property, move into a different city, and start a fresh, new life. More coming soon!Category:Rides Category:Geoshea Theft Auto Category:Motion simulators